The Mighty Avengers
The Mighty Avengers is a cartoon that comes out on July 5, 2014 and will be on Disney XD. It is Said to be the Marvel Universe Eqivilent of Justice Leauge & Young Justice. Plot The Mighty Avengers ''features The Avengers led by Iron Man as they protect the World & the Universe from forces like The Cabal, The Masters of Evil, Galactus, The Skrulls, Ultron & Hyperion. The Third Season is Renamed as ''The Mighty Avengers: Unlimited. Themes & Characters It is A Spritual Successor to The Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes ''& ''The Spetacular Spider-Man animated series with the source material solely based on the Comic Books. Whereas Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Wasp & Henry Pym are the founding Members of the Avengers. But in the First episode of the series, the Line up Consists of Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Falcon & Black Widow as the Line is based from Avengers Assemble. Both Wasp & Henry Pym later rejoins the team along with Black Panther, The Vision & Ms. Marvel as the series progress. The Third Season is Renamed as "The Mighty Avengers Unlimited", where the Avengers Roster gets expanded to new members consisting of Wonder Man, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Photon, Hercules, Moon Knight, Namor, Jocasta, Tigra, Spider-Woman, Arachne, US Agents, War Machine, Starfox, Black Knight, Machine Man, Beast, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Mockingbird, Thundra, Hellcat, Crystal, Darkhawk, Jack Of Hearts, Firestar, Scott Lang & Goliath. Other Super Hero Teams like the X-Men, Fantastic Four, Heroes for Hire, Guardians of the Galaxy, S.H.I.E.L.D. & The Annihilatiors also appear. Along with Standalone Heroes like Spider-Man, Daredevil, Punisher, Silver Surfer, Beta Ray Bill, Elektra, Deadpool, Deathlok, Blade, Satana, Doctor Strange, Century, Ghost Rider, Captain Britian, Wolverine and Howard the Duck as well. In Addtion of Phil Coulson from the Marvel Cinematic Universe appearing in the show, Erik Selvig also appears in The Mighty Avengers. The series also brought back the Classic Nick Fury after the Ultimate & Cinematic Versions were used. Marvel Comics Co-Creator Stan Lee has a Recurring Role as a Fictious version of Himself. The Cabal serves as the main Antagonists of the first season, while the Masters of Evil serves as the secondary antagonits. The Line up for the Cabal consits of The Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K., Attuma, Dracula, Dr. Doom, Loki & The Mandarin. While the Masters of Evil Line up consists of Baron Zemo, The Enchantress, The Executioner, Abominaton, Crimson Dynamo, Grey Gargoyle & The Mad Thinker. The Skrulls serves as the main Antagonists of the first half of the first season, with The Collector serving as the Main Antagonist of the 2-Part Season Premiere "Enter the Collector". Ultron & Galactus serves as the Main Antagonists for the second half of the second season in their respective 2 parters. The Final Season brought back the Masters of Evil as the Main Antagonists, along with Thanos as the secondary antagonist, then later the main Antagonist in the Series Finale Movie, The Mighty Avengers: Heroes Forever. Cast Main Cast *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Moonstone *Carl Lumbly - Black Panther *Daran Norris - Captain America, Venom, J. Jonah Jameson, Zzzax *Dave Wittenberg - The Vision, Archangel, Doc Samson, Wyatt Wingfoot *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - The Wasp, Psylocke, Jean Grey, Abigail Brand, Moondragon, Invisible Woman, Jocasta, Sif, Pepper Potts, Scarlet Witch, Phylia-Vell, Nebula, Sharon Carter, Mystique, Hela, Arachne, Betty Brant *John DiMaggio - The Hulk, Wolverine, Abomination, Red Hulk, Juggernaut, Blob, Ronan the Accuser, Hogun, Whiplash, Laufey, Champion of the Universe, War Machine, Namor, Zzzax, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Constrictor, Man-Ape, Rocket Raccoon, Egghead, Hammerhead, Unus the Untouchable, Ulik, Whirlwind, Surtur *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Marc Worden - Iron Man *Nolan North - Hawkeye, Ghost Rider, Living Laser, Piledriver, Toad, Balder, H.E.R.B.I.E., Scott Lang *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Sandman, Executioner, Kang *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Madame Hydra, Titania, Hippolyta, Elektra, Jessica Jones *Wally Wingert - Henry Pym, Mr. Fantastic Addtional Cast *Andrew Kishino - Jimmy Woo, Shang-Chi, Sunfire *Brian Bloom - US Agent, Daredevil, Silver Surfer, Punisher *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K., Carnage, Super-Skrull, Howard the Duck, Technovore, Space Phantoms, Riptide, Erik Selvig, Ghost, The Leader *Clancy Brown - Red Skull, Odin, Galactus *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Danica McKellar - Jubiliee *David Sobolov - Drax, Titannus *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Gamora, Lucia Von Bardas *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Multiple Man, Peter Corbeau, Scott Lang *Diedrich Bader - Nova, Iron Fist, Clay Quartemain, Shocker, Captain Marvel, Trapster, Blizzard, Machine Man, Bulldozer, Crossbones, Tiger Shark, Happy Hogan *Dwight Schultz - The Collector, Vulture * E.G. Daily - Mockingbird, Veranke *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Luke Cage, Thunderball, Ymir, Chemistro, Goliath *Gregg Berger - Attuma, The Thing, Avalanche, Pyro, Absorbing Man, Mysterio *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto, Blastaar, Iceman, Wizard, Winter Soldier, Starfox *J.B. Blanc - Gambit, Wrecker, Heimdall, Captain Britain, Batroc the Leaper, Black Knight, Justin Hammer, Baron Zemo, Crimson Dynamo *Jess Harnell - Morph, Impossible Man *Jim Ward - Baron Strucker, Colossus, Henry Peter Gyrich *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Havok, Hermod *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Maria Hill, Enchantress, Jane Foster, Valkyrie *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Sinister, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross *Khary Payton - Bishop, Blade, Paibok, Deathlok, Gabe Jones *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Collen Wing, Mantis, Crystal *Kieren Van Der Blink - Rogue *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, White Tiger *Masasa Moyo - Photon, Misty Knight *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Forge, Mad Thinker, Ultron, Dracula, Baron Mordo *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Michael Ironside - Nick Fury *Neal McDonough - Quicksilver, Wonder Man, Bruce Banner, Dum Dum Dugan *Nicole Sullivan - Songbird *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Banshee, Malekith the Accursed, Jack Of Hearts *Robert Ochoa - Franklin Richards *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki, Arnim Zola, Cyclops, Annhilius *Stan Lee - Himself *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Zzzax, Quasar, Terrax, Air-Walker, Tyr, A-Bomb, Devil Dinosaur, Darkhawk *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Sage *Tara Strong - Firestar, Polaris, X-23, Magik, Danger *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Tom Kane - Jasper Sitwell, Kurse, Grey Gargoyle, Century *Travis Willingham - Hercules, Sabertooth, Volstagg, Captain Ultra *Troy Baker - Moon Knight, Fandral, Longshot Guest Voices *Adrian Pasdar - Maj. Glenn Talbot *Anthony Ruivivar - Star Lord *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Zealot *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man *Cathy Cavadini - Satana *Chi McBride - G.W. Bridge * Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho *George Newbern - Hyperion *George Takei - The Mandarin * Gina Torres - Hellcat *James Horan - Doctor Strange *James Marsters - Korvac *J.G. Hertzler - Taskmaster *Jim Cummings - Kraven the Hunter *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *Lacey Chabert - Quake *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *Mark Hamill - Klaw, Groot, Black Tom *Matthew Lillard - Weasel *Michael Dorn - Supreme Intelligence *Michael Rosebaum - Deadpool *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus *Ron Perlman - Cable *Stephen Root - Scientist Supreme *Thomas F. Wilson - Electro * Tricia Helfer - Black Cat *Will Friedle - Rick Jones Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three (Renamed as The Mighty Avengers: Unlimted) TV Movie The Mighty Avengers: Heroes Forever Crew *Charlie Adler - Casting & Voice Director *Frederik Wiedmann - Series Composer *Greg Weisman - Producer